Silent but Staying Cool
by Kitty-KatX791
Summary: Once again, Skylanders have saved Skylands from Kaos. The Fist of Arkus has been removed from his power. But yet, this was only the beginning. One day, Skylanders vanish, leaving only Stealth Elf and Chill. Along with old friends, they must solve this new mystery. Who is strong enough to take even the Giants? Is Kaos planning something, or is a new threat arising? [Non-romance]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So Skylanders: Giants is the one video game I cannot. Stop. Playing. So I made a fanfiction honoring my two favorite Skylanders! Enjoy!**

Stealth Elf landed skillfully on her feet, smirking under her mask. Her knives were flashing with her quick motion. Chill nodded, pleased.

"Nice." She said, her thick accent clouding her words slightly, "You've improved,"

Stealth Elf brushed a loose strand of blue hair back behind her ear and sighed.

"Yes, Chill, practice helps improve," she muttered, "You should try sometimes,"

Chill scoffed in fake-hurt.

"I _do _practice!"she exclaimed, "I'm just not obsessed like you!"

Stealth Elf rolled her eyes, glancing up at her 'back-up', the knives that float behind her. She sighed, annoyed with her fellow Skylander.

"What?" Chill asked, noticing the ninja's expression.

"Why do you judge me for how much I practice?" Stealth Elf asked, "All I want to do is be the best I can!"

Chill laughed.

"You try to hard!" she said, "You gotta go with the flow sometimes!"

Stealth Elf groaned.

"Not your water speak," she mumbled, "I can't deal with that."

"Whatever,"

Chill tried to extend her ice blocks, and cheered when they went out... a little further.

"You just gotta ease down a little," she smiled, "We Skylanders defeated Kaos again, there's no danger,"

"For now," Stealth Elf muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing,"

Chill thought for a second, pursing her lips.

"Hey, Stealth?"

"I told you not to call me that. But what?"

"Doesn't it seem... unusually quiet right now?"

Stealth Elf hesitated, lowering her knives. She looked around, frowning. The usual busy training grounds was empty, with only the girls there.

"Huh..."

Chill pouted.

"What if they're... celebrating Flynn's birthday or something? And we weren't invited!" she gasped.

"Flynn's birthday... was a long time ago..." Stealth Elf looked at Chill, raising an eyebrow.

Chill grimaced.

"Oh. I forgot... to give him a present..."

Stealth Elf rolled her eyes,

"Did anyone remember his birthday?" the bluenette sighed.

"Oh... I remember Flynn complaining about something... Heh..."

"Let's go check on the others..." Stealth Elf murmured, looking around one more time.

Chill nodded.

The two ran back to the ship and... just stopped.

"Hello...?" Chill called.

Her voice seemed to echo.

Stealth Elf frowned and jumped onto the ship. She rolled behind a barrel, eyes darting around the deck.

Chill just walked on.

"Helloooooo?"

The voice came from one of the rooms. Chill and Stealth Elf glanced at each other, recognizing the annoying, whiny voice.

"Flynn?"

He walked out of the cabin, arms crossed, and let out a fake sob.

"Cali's gone!" he exclaimed, "She was stolen like the rest!"

Chill and Stealth Elf looked at each other again.

"Excuse me," Cali marched out, "I'm right here."

"Oh. Well THAT was embarrassing," Flynn said.

Chill, knowing all information from Flynn would probably be useless, turned to Cali.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know..." Cali frowned, "But... what I am sure of is that everyone's been taken."

Stealth Elf's almost glowing eyes darkened. Chill gasped.

"What about... Ermit, Brock and the others...?" the water Skylander asked.

"They left," Cali said, "Brock evacuated everyone. Flynn and I stayed behind though, in case of remaining Skylanders. Ermit said something about... Those clouds..."

"Let me guess..." Stealth Elf sighed, "The clouds are the enemy?"

"Yep!" Flynn exclaimed, "He said, 'It's those clouds... And we're next!'"

Stealth Elf shook her head, sighing.

"Did you see who took them the ?" she asked.

Flynn shook his head.

"We passed out when they were taken," he said, "We didn't see."

Whoa... Something useful came out of his mouth!

Stealth Elf though, smirking.

"Wait... They even got the Giants?" Chill gasped.

Cali nodded grimly.

"Ah no!" the... unknown species girl exclaimed, "We're doomed!"

Stealth Elf took a deep breath.

"Oh dear," she murmured, "Now what?"

Flynn held up three fingers.

"We have two options."

Cali groaned.

"Flynn..." she muttered, "That's three... not two..."

"We have two options," Flynn corrected, "We either forget about it and move on-"

"Flynn!" Cali scolded.

"Or..." Flynn continued, "Or we go and save them!"

Chill tightened her fingers around her lance, scowling.

"We need to save them," she said.

"Mh," Stealth Elf agreed.

"But... who took them?" Cali asked,

Stealth Elf frowned. She fingered the long braid going down her back, sighing.

"Could it be Kaos?" Chill suddenly realized, jumping.

Her helmet fell off, and she quickly grabbed it and pulled it back on.

"Aww..." Flynn pouted, "We've never seen you without your helmet!"

"Shut it," Chill groaned, "You haven't-"

"And you never will, we know the drill," Stealth Elf finished, crossing her green arms, "Now, we need to think!"

Cali frowned.

"Stealth Elf, Chill, do you guys have any idea of what to do?" she asked.

The two Skylanders looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We could... look for clues or something..." Chill said, "It's a mystery after all..."

She looked around.

"So... It must be up to us..."

"Now... we fly!" Flynn cried dramatically.

"No," Cali muttered, "Now we look for clues."

Stealth Elf looked around.

"I'll... go look over there,"

She motioned over to the edge of the ship, back on land.

"Ohh no," Chill grinned evilly, "_I'll _go on land. You stay here."

Stealth Elf shot Chill a look saying _Don't... you... dare..._

"Good luck!" Chill smirked, and skipped away.

"Great..." Stealth Elf muttered sarcastically, tightening her fists around her knives.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like this story, I was unsure about it at first, but now I'm glad I wrote it! :)**

Chill peeked into some bushes, her dark blue eyes darting around the ground.

Stealth Elf dragged a crate across the deck, checking behind and inside the box. She was not pleased at the searching arangments.

"Nothing," both Skylanders groaned.

Cali frowned.

"Where do we go?" she muttered, "We don't-"

"Guys!" Flynn called, "Over here!"

Chill and Stealth Elf glared at each other for a second, as if challenging the other to go to Flynn. Cali sighed and walked over to the pilot.

"Yes?" she asked calmy, hoping he wouldn't have some sarcastic comment.

"I foun-" he started, but was inturrupted.

"NARWHAL!"

"What the heck?!" Stealth Elf turned around.

Chill had her hands in the air, her lance and sheild floating beside her.

"What is that?!" Cali exclaimed, pointing at a creature sitting on some cracked trees.

Stealth Elf's eyes darkened, and she clentched her fists tighter around her weapon. She sensed the energy of the trees dying, and it pained her heart.

"U-Uh..." Chill stammered, "T-That's a narwhal I-I can s-summon."

"Why... in Skylands... did you summon it at this precise momment?" Stealth Elf hissed, her eyes sparking dangerously.

"I-I thought I saw something!" Chill said, "I-In the trees..."

"Well... was there anything there?"

The elf's voice grew calm- scarily calm.

"N-No..."

"YOU KILLED A BUNCH OF INNNOCENT TREES FOR NOTHING!" Stealth Elf yelled, lunging at Chill.

Cali grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Chill yelled back, "I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT US ALL! W-WHO KNOWS WHAT'S BEEN TAKING OUR KIND AWAY, AND FOR ALL WE KNOW, WE'RE NEXT!"

Flynn grabbed the water Skylander's wrist, keeping her from attacking Stealth Elf.

The two girls glared at each other, as if challenging the other to try something.

"This is gonna be tough," Cali muttered, "Everybody knows you two aren't... The best of friends."

"Why should we?" Chill growled, "All Stealth does is train, train, train and train. She thinks everything through, and it makes everyone else fight the battles for her since she's too busy to actually fight."

Stealth Elf scowled.

"At least that makes me _good_." she hissed, "I'm smart enough to practice my skills before I get hurt or worse, and actually plan how to win a battle so we won't lose Skylands- like what happened a long time ago with the Arkeyans."

Chill bared her teeth.

"Come on guys," Cali said, "Flynn had found something. I-It could be important."

Stealth Elf, still glaring at Chill, relaxed, but only slightly.

"What was it Flynn," Chill asked, without taking her eyes off the ninja.

"I found this," Flynn said, holding up a scrap of metal.

"You idiot." Stealth Elf hissed, "This whole ship is made of metal."

"No," Flynn said, "Not golden metal."

Chill gasped, covering her mouth with her sheild hand.

"Golden metal..." she said, "L-Like... Oh no..."

Stealth Elf and Cali glanced at each other.

"T-The Iron Fist of Arkus..." Chill finished, lowering her hand and sheild.

**A/N So... can anyone guess who may have been kidnapping the Skylanders? It could be someone who people could guess would be the person, like Kaos, or someone unexpected, like Brock. *gasp* NOT A GOOD GUY D: !**

**Anyways... Sorry the chapter was short, but it was important.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stealth Elf and Chill sat on opposite sides of the deck, Stealth Elf with her arms crossed, and Chill with her chin resting in her palm.

"What are we going to do?" Cali half asked herself, and half asked Flynn, "Those two can't even look at each other, let alone _fight _together."

"We could try to fight whatever's doing this..." Flynn muttered, crossing his arms.

"No," Cali sighed, "Whoever is using the Fist of Arkus... they defeated the giants... and took all the Skylanders..."

Flynn frowned.

"And... so what could we do?"

"Explosives?" Flynn offered.

Cali laughed.

"Heh, we could use that as back up, but I doubt we could just use explosives."

She sighed.

"Ya know..." Flynn said, "Stealth Elf is close range..."

"Your point?" Stealth Elf asked, her hands on her hips.

Cali and Flynn jumped, not noticing the elf behind them until now.

"I didn't get to finish," Flynn muttered, "You are a close range, and Chill is a long range."

Cali snapped her fingers.

"So you guys don't technically have to fight beside each other!" she concluded.

Chill marched up to the mini group.

"That wouldn't work," she hissed, "I don't want to fight in the same _room _as... her."

Stealth Elf scoffed.

"I'd be doing all the fighting," she smirked, "You'd just be trying to throw your lance in the right direction."

"Oh... you should NOT have gone there," Chill scowled, "I'd be trying! You'd be standing in the back like an idiot, muttering to yourself."

"I don't mutter to myself," Stealth Elf retorted, "I plan, unlike _some _people."

Chill pursed her blue lips in thought, thinking of a comeback.

"See? You can't even think of how to respond!"

"Shut up," Chill growled, "I'm sorry I'm not a training-crazy, life-geek elf who doesn't know how to have fun."

"'Life-geek'?!" Stealth Elf growled, "So now you're judging from my element? You're not even actual water Skylander"

Chill scowled. Cali held her palms up, trying to calm them down.

"Guys..."

"What do you mean?!" Chill snapped, "I _am _a water Skylander!"

"No. You're ice."

Flynn grimaced.

"You're an outcast."

"And what are you? A freaking ninja?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Stealth Elf looked at Chill smugly, figuring she had won the verbal battle.

"A ninja who's only good on land."

"Oh no..." Cali muttered.

"That's right, you can't fight anywhere other than on your precious grass."

"Not true!"

"Oh, so then you're not really as good as you say."

Stealth Elf twitched.

"Well, I'd better start flying," Flynn interuppted, "We should get a move on."

The two Skylanders marched away from each other.

"Is it just me... Or are they getting along worse...?" Cali asked quietly.

Flynn shrugged.

"I don't know, Cali," he said.

"Usually... Tree Rex or Thumpback stop them..." Cali sighed, "But now... no one can truly stop them..."

As Flynn went up to the wheel, and Cali went to the crows nest to watch for enemies in the sky, Stealth Elf and Chill had the exact same thought running through their minds.

_How are we going to win this...?_


	4. Chapter 4

Stealth Elf looked longingly down at the ground far below them.

"Missing there, huh?" Chill asked, coming up behind her.

Stealth Elf sighed, before turning around, "What do you want?"

Chill blinked.

"So me coming over _always _means wanting something? Is that right?"

Stealth Elf nodded, eyes dark.

"We have nothing in common." she said, "You are terrible at your job."

Chill twitched angrily.

"You don't think I know that?!" she growled, "It's my fault that.. My fault that..."

She scoffed and turned away.

"Why so cold, Stealth Elf?" she hissed, "It's because you don't open up to anybody and that you don't have friends."

Stealth Elf laughed.

"I have friends, you idiot," she said, "My element... And all the others. _You're _the one that just sits in the corner doing... Who knows what."

"You're always to busy training,"

"At least I do something with my life!"

"It'll be a short one." Chill growled.

"Shut u-"

The ship rocked violently. Flynn's voice rang over the intercom.

"Sorry to interuppt your fight, BUT WE'VE BEEN HIT! I REPEAT, WE'VE BEEN- AHHH!"

"See what you did?" Stealth growled, "Since you were distracting me, WE GOT HIT!"

Chill tightened her fist around her lance, shooting Stealth Elf a look.

"We'll continue this later," the elf girl growled, before running up to assist Flynn.

Chill starting throwing her lance at... A bunch of chompies flying at the ship?

Both Skylanders, after seeing what hit the ship, started to have their suspicions.

"There's no way..." Stealth looked shocked.

"He... couldn't have..." Chill looked suprised as well.

Stealth Elf fought the chompies that had already boarded the ship. Glancing up, she met Chill's completely-blue eyes.

"This is bad..." she muttered.

"Yeah..." Chill nodded in agreement, knowing what she had said, even if they were across the deck from each other.


End file.
